


sincerity is scary

by cosmicneo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Short One Shot, markhyuck au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicneo/pseuds/cosmicneo
Summary: hyuck can taste words. mark's taste the sweetest.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	sincerity is scary

hyuck can taste words. genuine ones come out sweet, otherwise, it tastes bitter. he met mark, the epitome of all things sweet in the world, the sweetest one hyuck had ever come across with. it started off with nothing, until that one time where what mark has said tasted the sweetest. 

"donghyuck, i have something to tell you," the next words, hyuck would never have thought he'd cry out of so much joy. 

"i think i like you." mark stares admiringly at donghyuck's eyes, as his words roll off like a splash of candies all throughout the younger's mouth.

the next thing, they're in bed, cuddling, thinking of what the future can offer them. mark reaches for hyuck's hand, only to intertwine their fingers together. 

"crazy how this fits so much," mark giggles, his usual giggle that puts hyuck into a trance each and every time. 

"crazy how my hands are meant to hold yours." it tastes like chocolate, "i love you," hyuck smiles. chocolates never tasted this sweet before.

one time, mark has to go to work. mark thinks it would be best, he does it for hyuck's future, with him.

"will you be alright here alone for a while?" mark is at the doorway, ready to leave as hyuck watches him. the latter lets out a laugh, "mark, stop being dramatic. you'll be home later." 

"just making sure you won't do anything stupid," the older flashes a cheeky smile.

"ofcourse i won't. just go mark lee, you're almost late." mark ignores his remark and steps closer to him instead, giving him a soft kiss over his forehead. "i love you, hyuck," mark turns his back, and seconds later, he's gone from hyuck's sight.

the younger's not sure enough if it was the pancake topped with maple syrup he had eatten for breakfast that tastes extremely sweet, or maybe the words mark had left him as he go. 

it became a routine, mark going to work, and him pecking kisses towards the younger's face before leaving. the i love you's are not an exemption, and hyuck might just be blushing every time. it's too sweet. mark is too sweet, he thinks he's now diabetic. 

"how was work?" hyuck welcomes mark who seems so exhausted. "fine. i've made a lot of friends recently," the latter replies with nonchalance, as he walks directly to their room, without even giving the former an eye contact. hyuck understands, he knows mark has been stressing himself out lately with loads of paperworks, so he quietly follows him.

"i'm sorry, hyuck. i'm just really tired," mark says, his body lying flat in their shared bed. hyuck nods, even though mark couldn't see it. he silently rests himself next to the older, and he could only hear himself sigh. 

"i love you," mark whispers with his eyes shut. donghyuck sits up. bits of dark chocolate resonates all over his tongue.

the next thing hyuck knew, mark hasn't come home for days. he said there has been a lot going on in their office that he had to stay there for a while. hyuck doesn't mind. he trusts mark and he knows he's just doing this for the sake of them. 

mark comes back one day and hyuck is delighted to finally see him. mark flashes him a weak smile as soon as he opens his arms wide, a sign for him to hug the younger. hyuck feels mark all over him, with the familiar scent that had always felt like home. 

"i'm sorry for making you wait," mark cups hyuck's cheeks, and the latter just nods and smiles in response.

"i love you hyuck, i always will." the taste of a darkly roasted coffee spreading all across his mouth is all what hyuck can feel. 

without him realizing, his heart breaks in a second.

"i love you..." tears stream down hyuck's face like cars racing as he utter the words. if he doesn't say it now, he thinks he would never be able to say it again. 

mark's words always tasted so sweet, now why is it so bitter?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u get it :D


End file.
